Laskar Pamungkas 5DX the daily life
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Kisah tentang sekelompok anak muda yang juga duelist-duelist hebat. OC X AC Series: all Yugioh series DM,GX,5Ds


**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_ATTENTION!_

_Gak ada satupun hewan atau manusia yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk….._

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX ~the daily life~**

**by Shirayuki Heavensentchild**

**~Girl's Trouble~**

Pagi yang cukup mendung di Neo Domino Duel Academy. Ryuzaki manyun gaje di kursinya. Sesekali tangannya nulis ato ngegambar gaje. Yusei dan Yugi masuk ke kelas langsung nyamperin Ryuzaki.

"Hey Ryuzaki!" sapa Yusei. Ryuzaki gak nyaut. Dia malah diem seribu bahasa.

"Eh, tumben gak nyapa? Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Yusei. Lagi-lagi Ryuzaki gak nyaut. Pas Yusei mau nanya lagi, Yugi segera ngalangin Yusei.

"Eh udah deh! Jangan!"

"Yugi-san kenapa sih?" komplain Yusei.

"Kayaknya Ryucchi lagi punya masalah deh." jawab Yugi. Raut wajahnya keliatan khawatir banget.

"Masalah apa nih? Biasanya kan curhat ke kita?"

"Gak tau tuh. Di rumah udah ditanyain tapi dia gak jawab."

"Waduh, rumit amat kali yah?"

Yugi hanya angkat bahu. Pas lagi ngobrol, munculah Judai dan Johan yang lagi asik jitak-jitakan.

"Ni anak…., pagi-pagi main gaje mulu ah!" kata Yugi dengan kesan nyindir.

"Biarin!" balas Judai cuek. "Hey! Halo Ryu-chan!"

Ngeliatin Judai yang langsung loncat ke arah Ryuzaki, Yugi sama Yusei buru-buru ngalangin tapi ternyata Judai udah keburu meluk Ryuzaki dari belakang. Alhasil, Ryuzaki nonjok muka Judai dengan sadisnya. Semuanya melotot kaget ngeliat Judai yang udah berbenturan sama tembok.

"Ekh! Ma-maaf…" seru Ryuzaki sambil bergegas pergi. Judai ngusep darah di mulutnya sambil berdecak jengkel. Yugi, Yusei, sama Johan segera ngebantuin Judai berdiri.

"Kenapa sih! Dia kok gitu!" Judai mulai komplain.

"Maaf ya, Judai-kun. Dari tadi dia emang kayak gitu. Maaf ya….." kata Yugi pelan.

"Ngapain Yugi-san minta maaf? Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf!" Judai mulai meledak amarahnya. Saking marahnya, _inner power_-nya sebagai Haou keluar.

"Eh eh, lu gak ngerti, bro!" Yusei segera nenangin Judai. "Ryuzaki lagi _bad mood_, tau gak? Sabar dong!"

"Eh, terluka hati gue tauk! Gue gak salah apapun malah ditonjok ampe berdarah gini! Gue salah apa sih! Bayangin coba!" Judai ngomong sambil ngeluarin amarahnya. Johan segera nenangin Judai dari belakang.

"Sabar, fren. Lu mesti sabar. Lu tau sendiri kan, Ryuzaki tuh cewek, beda masalahnya, tauk? Dia pasti lagi pusing karna dia punya masalah. Mungkin seharusnya kita gak ganggu dia dulu." kata Johan.

"Bener yang dibilang Johan-kun." timpal Yugi. "Dari rumah aja tampang dia udah gak asik gitu. Maafin dia yah, seharusnya kita ngebantuin dia nyelesein masalahnya."

"Iya, tapi masalah dia apa! Jangan pake nonjok orang dong!" Judai masih emosi.

"Nah, justru itu kita cari tau penyebab Ryuzaki jadi kayak gitu!" kata Yusei. "Udah deh, gue utusin adek lo buat ngedeketin dia aja pas jam istirahat!"

"Adek gue? Si Ruka?" Judai keheranan.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeh, dasar rambut Kuriboh! Adek lu kan sohib kentelnya dia! Belum lagi dia cewek, pasti Ryuzaki mau curhat sama dia! Gimana seh? Mikir dong!"

Judai hanya terdiam. Mikirin Ryuzaki yang ngedadak berubah 180 derajat itu.

Pas mapel berlangsung, tampang Ryuzaki gak berubah sejak tadi pagi. Manyun gak bersemangat, bete, dan tampang-tampang negatif lainnya. Judai cs mulai khawatir, bisa aja anak itu kena penyakit akut ato apalah. Soalnya dari tadi, dia bener-bener minim bicara (bahkan gak ngomong sama sekali).

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Semuanya memulai rencananya Yusei. Diutuslah Ruka, adek Judai sekaligus sahabatnya Ryuzaki itu buat ngedeketin Ryuzaki yang lagi manyun di kantin.

"Hai, Ryu-neechan!" sapa Ruka.

"Hai." jawab Ryuzaki tanpa ekspresi. Ruka mulai gak enak.

"Kakak kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya lagi bete gitu?"

"Huh, lagi banyak masalah nih…"

"Lho? Kok bisa? Mending diomongin aja, daripada dipikirin gaje gitu…, siapa tau aku bisa nolong." tawar Ruka. Ryuzaki hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hem, beneran nih? Gini lho…"

Pas Ryuzaki dan Ruka tengah berbincang, Judai cs ngintai keadaan itu pas mereka jajan sandwich. Sambil ngerogoh makanan, mereka main lirik ke Ryuzaki.

"Wuih, kalo cewek curhat lama yah?" bisik Yusei ke Judai.

"Gak tau." kata Judai jutek. Kayaknya dia masih rada kesel gara-gara insiden tadi.

"Duh, moga aja tuh anak dapet masalahnya…., kesian adekku manyun terus…" kata Yugi harap-harap cemas. Waktu yang dinantikan tiba. Ruka ninggalin Ryuzaki dan bergegas beli sandwich. Pas momen itulah, Judai cs nge-kroscek Ruka.

"Eh, tadi ngomong apa aja sama Ryucchi?" tanya Yugi.

"Curhat doang kok. Katanya dia punya banyak sekali masalah." jawab Ruka.

"Ceritain! Ceritain!" Yugi mulai gak sabar.

"Dia itu dapet tugas dari kantornya. Tapi pas dia ngerjain, dia malah dimarahin karna sesuatu yang gak jelas. Dikatain jelek katanya kerjaannya sama bosnya. Dia udah ngadu ke pemimpin KC, Kaiba-san tapi gak digubris. Makanya dia jadi bete." jelas Ruka. Semuanya nge-oooooooooo panjang.

"Pantes bete…." gumam Yusei disertai anggukan Yugi dan Johan. Judai langsung terdiam.

"Kita bantu dia yuk?" kata Judai.

"Nah! Gitu dong!" seru Johan. "Akhirnya lo gak kesel lagi sama Ryuzaki! Oke! Kita bantu dia!"

Judai cs segera ngedeketin Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki ngeliatin mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Hai." sapa Ryuzaki.

"Kita tau kok masalah lo sekarang, Ryuzaki." kata Yusei. "Kita bantuin lo nyari solusinya."

"Darimana lo tau masalah gue?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Ja-jangan salah paham….., tadi aku nanya ke Ruka. Aku sebagai kakakmu kan khawatir ngeliatin adeknya sedih gitu." kata Yugi cepet-cepet. Ryuzaki langsung berubah ekspresinya.

"Begitukah? Ternyata kalian…" Ryuzaki gak nerusin kalimatnya.

"Sori deh, jujur aja kita kesian ngeliat lo bete. Kan kita satu tim….., makanya kalo ada salah seorang punya masalah, kita selesein sama-sama." kata Johan. Ryuzaki ngangguk sambil mandangin Judai.

"Waduh, maaf ya…., gara-gara gue, kalian jadi keikutan bete." kata Ryuzaki pelan. Judai segera ngerangkul Ryuzaki.

"Nah, karna itu lo jangan bete lagi. Kita bakal bantuin lo nyelesein masalah lo. Lagian, lo sebenernya udah bersalah lho karna udah bikin orang khawatir….."

Pas Judai ngomong gitu, Ryuzaki nyadar kalo tadi pagi dia nonjok Judai. Dia segera mandangin Judai.

"Nggh, sori ya soal tadi pagi…, sori banget, seharusnya gue gak gitu…"

Ryuzaki segera meluk Judai sambil nangis di bahu Judai. Judai yang blushing langsung ngedekap Ryuzaki erat sambil ngehibur dia. Semuanya juga ikut-ikutan meluk mereka.

"Udah, jangan nangis…, udah gue maafin kok. Tadi emang sempet angot tapi…., ya tau sendirilah….."

"Lho, Judai? Lo mau nangis juga yah?" tanya Yusei jail karna ngeliatin mata Judai yang basah.

"Ih enggak! Kenapa sih?"

"Yeeeeeh, lo kan gak tega ngeliat Ryuzaki nangis, tho? Kalo dia nangis, pasti keikutan kan?" goda Johan ngundang gelak tawa yang lainnya. Judai berusaha ngeles mati-matian meski akhirnya ikutan nangis juga.

"Ternyata Judai punya perasaan nih sama Ryuzaki! Prikitiiiiiiiw~~!" goda Yusei disertai tawa Yugi dan Johan. Judai ngedekap Ryuzaki sambil blushing meski wajahnya juga basah. Ryuzaki juga tersenyum, senyum yang baru muncul pada hari ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ryuzaki bener-bener hepi banget. Begitu juga dengan tim Laskar Pamungkas 5DX, semuanya pada hepi ngeliat Ryuzaki yang kembali bersemangat.

"Masalah lo kelar nih, Ryuzaki?" tanya Yusei.

"Udah dong!" jawab Ryuzaki bangga.

"Fiuuuh, syukur deh…., seneng banget rasanya ngeliat Ryucchi senyum lagi…." kata Yugi seneng banget.

"Ini kan berkat kalian juga. Makasih ya, tanpa kalian, pasti gue manyun terus kayak kemarin kemarin…"

"Tenang aja deh, Ryu-chan!" seru Judai. "Itulah gunanya teman!"

Semuanya ketawa barengan pas Judai bilang gitu.

**Girl's Trouble – the end – **

Note:

_Fanfics pertama dari serial Laskar Pamungkas 5DX! *plok plok plok*_

_Sori banget, fanfics pertamanya yang rada negatif dulu, soalnya sayah lagi bad mood banget karna 'benda pusaka' sayah alias laptop harus di reparasi ulang karna kesalahan teknis._

_Review yah! ^^_


End file.
